foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
FKWar 8
Forever Friday Night was the eighth of the FK Wars. It ran from 13 Jun 1997 to 28 Jun 1997, and comprised 976 story posts. Warleader Cinderella PremiseFrom the opening post (at the bottom)http://web.archive.org/web/20041018071923/www.fkfanfic.com/war/war8/posts/0001.txt There has been an unexplained Rift in the Space-Time Continuum. Time has stopped in its tracks. It is now the Night of Friday The Thirteenth, and it will continue to be so for the rest of the war. ... You may or may not have noticed Something Strange happening tonight (you probably will eventually notice that clocks are not working properly and the sun does not rise) but it is extremely likely that you will find yourself running into someone who appears to be a Forever Knight Character. These alternate versions of the Forever Knight characters may be vastly different from the norm, but the one thing that they all have in common is that they feel impelled to go to Toronto, and to the place they think of as "home". War Rules * NO FK CHARACTERS ARE CANON. Because this War is occurring in Nontime, it is presumed that ALL FK characters appearing within are non-canon UNTIL and UNLESS SO DESIGNATED by the WarMistress. * Therefore, ANYONE can invent ANY alternate FK character that they want to write about, without needing to get permission from anyone. However, you may NOT use an alternate FK character someone ELSE has created, unless you get permission first. ... * Forever Knight characters are appearing in vast quantities; however, all objects and War players are SINGULAR. For example: there is only one Caddy, one Raven, one CERK, one loft, etc.; nor are there any "alternate" versions of War players running about. * Although you can write any alternate version of any FK character you want, keep in mind that the various home-bases of the characters are controlled by their affiliations -- the Cousins control CERK, the Knighties control the Loft, etc., and you CAN NOT place a character there without getting permission from the affiliation leader first. * No characters from other shows. * No real-life people. Factions Involved * Knighties * Die-Hards * Vaqueras * Mercenaries * Nunkies Anonymous * Cousins ** Cousins' Special Forces Group * Ravens * NatPack * UF * N&NPack * Dark Knighties * FoDs * FoSiLs * Perks * The Toronto Contingent: Jayne Leitch * independents: Carrie Krumtum, Cynthia Hoffman & Jane Credland, Janette Buchanan Archived War 8 was originally archived at http://members.aol.com/FKFicWar8. By 1998, it had been moved to http://www.immajer.com/fkficwar8/index.htm, from which it was then moved to www.fkfanfic.com on 10 April 1999. In the mid '00s, it was lost in a crash. However, it had been saved by the Internet Archive; so it was possible to obtain it from the Wayback Machine and relocate it to www.fkvoyage.com. In 2012, it was moved to the Forever Knight Website Archive. * War 8 * FKFIC-L War 8 Story Posts (on Wayback Machine) Memorable moments * "A Mayhem in 14 Fits" - multi-parts, including Alice in Wonderland parody poems: "Fit the Ninth"http://www.foreverknight.org/www.fkfanfic.com/war/war8/posts3/0819.txt by Cousine Celeste, "Fit the Tenth"http://www.foreverknight.org/www.fkfanfic.com/war/war8/posts3/0826.txt by Cousin Tok Comments * Although the war rules precluded the use of characters from other shows, the character Vila (from Blake's 7) appeared in the post "Down the Proverbial Rabbit Hole".http://www.foreverknight.org/FKFICWar8/0044.txt See also * Dianne's Infamous(?) FK War VIII Quote List References FKWar 08